Tokugawa Soyo
Tokugawa Soyo also known as Princess Soyo (そよ姫, Soyo Hime) is the younger sister of Tokugawa Shige Shige. Background Since her father died, Rotten Maizou has served as her guardian and she views Maizou as a fatherly figure. She has a pet monkey given by her brother and that monkey has a son Jugem Jugem. Jugem was given to Lord Mori Mori, later Lord Mori gave the monkey to Yagyuu Kyuubei. Personality After befriending Kagura, she became quite sadistic. Shinpachi said that Soyo Hime, Kagura and Imai Nobume are the three sadistic sisters. All things aside, she is a cheerful girl. However, after her brother's poisoning and subsequent death at the hands of one of Nobu Nobu's assassin's, Soyo Hime becomes saddened and depressed at the loss of her older brother. Appearance When she disguise herself as a normal civilian, she wore a green kimono with orange patterns. Relationships Family * Tokugawa Shige Shige: She affectionately calls him "Dear Brother". She often prepares foul tasting tea for him, claiming that it is delicious when freshly poured. Shige Shige is used to her playful antics, as shown in the Courtesan Arc when he stepped out of his room to gently berate her for the noise. Friends & Allies * Imai Nobume: Nobume was assigned as her guard in the Courtesan arc, Soyo often sleep beside Nobume, implying they had a close relationship. They worked well together to scare the imperial guards off and she is called the Three Sadistic Sisters along with Kagura and Soyo. * Kagura: ]] In Episode 14 She met Kagura when she ran away from the castle and Kagura showed her around Kabukichou, by the end of the day, they became best friends. Soyo is often influenced by Kagura as she grew to love the Sukonbu snack and tell dirty jokes (which Gintoki smack Kagura's head for). she is called the Three Sadistic Sisters along with Nobume and Soyo. * Okita Sougo: ]] In Episode 297 Sougo helped Soyo to prepare for Kagura's funeral. Later in the Shogun Assassination Arc, he protected her from the insurgents, including Kamui who attempted to shoot her down as he sees her as a dead-weight. Sougo escaped with Jiiya and Soyo when the ship went down and she expressed her utmost gratitude to his efforts, despite him feeling inadequate in the failed mission. * Sadaharu: As seen in the Silver Soul arc, Kagura sent Sadaharu with Nobume in his back towards Edo castle, where Princess Soyo was. Sadaharu stayed the night with both Nobume and Soyo until things heated up in the city, when he escaped the castle to aid in the fight against Utsuro. Story She spent half a day with the 'Queen of Kabuki District' Kagura when she escaped from the palace due to boredom and loneliness, and got hooked on sukonbu as a result. Courtesan of a Nation Arc Sakata Gintoki was asked by Tayuu Suruzan to help her look for the man who made a promise to her. Yorozuya and Hyakka went looking for clues until they speculated that the person they're looking for was the former Shogun. She helped Yorozuya and Tsukuyo to enter the castle. Soyo Hime was thrilled to see Kagura again, although Rotten Maizou thought it was improper for her to act like that. Gintoki was shocked when Kagura knew a higher status person than him. When Yorozuya, Nobume and Tsukuyo found out Tokugawa Sada Sada was using Suruzan as a bait for assassinations, Sada Sada used this opportunity to order the Naraku to assault Sasaki Isaburo and frame it on Yorozuya, Tsukuyo and Imai Nobume. Yorozuya, Tsukuyo and Imai Nobume were thrown in prison waiting for their execution. When things became hopeless, Soyo Hime at the time felt lonely so she sneaked in the prison while the Shinsengumi fought amongst itself to create a diversion. Soyo Hime told a story that involves the promise between Suruzan and her lover. It turned out that it was Jiiya who made the promise. After hearing that Jiiya was the servant that had to endure Tokugawa Sada Sada's punishment. She wanted to help Jiiya no matter how many times he'll scold her but ended up unconscious due to her klutziness. Kagura hid her in a bush. After waking up, she rushed to Jiiya's side and was relieved that Shinpachi and Kagura protected him from the guards. She was glad that she didn't lose another father. The Shogun wants Jiiya to go to Suruzan to keep his promise and asked Soyo to take care of Jiiya before confronting his uncle. Confessional Arc In Episode 284 Soyo has a sleepover with Kagura. Kagura's Boyfriend Arc Was Soyo who introduced Kagura to this Amanto boy, whom due to his huge size, couldn't play with no one, nobody except Kagura. When this boy attempted to end with the human race and keep Kagura's DNA, Gintoki and Shinpachi told this to Soyo and she attempted to inform this to her brother, Shigeshige. Feigned Illness Arc Soyo went to the hospital to see Kagura, thinking she's about to die. Soyo was shedding so much tears. After Kagura "died", she, with the help of Okita Sougo, organized her funeral, and made it big, a state funeral, only because she was her best friend. At the end of the arc, Soyo and Sougo were under an umbrella, watching how the crowd tied up the Yorozuya. Shogun Assassination Arc One night, Princess Soyo prepared some tea to her brother, Tokugawa Shigeshige. Right before he could take a sip, a kunai destroyed the cup, and then Sarutobi Ayame went down from the roof, saying that he needed to leave the castle, because someone was targeting him. Also told him his tea was poisoned. A whole secret mission developed, and so, Princess Soyo ended in a ship headed to Kyoto. She was there with Jiiya and Shigeshige (not actually him, but a double, and when the sun was setting, Hattori Zenzou appeared in the ship and killed Shigeshige (his double). This started a ruckus on the ship, but Okita Sougo was there with the only purpose of protecting the princess. As some Yato got into the ship, a big battle started, and the principal fight was between Kamui and Sougo. It started because Kamui tried to shoot down Soyo because she was a "dead weight". Sougo saved her life and they started fighting. At the end of the fight, Sougo escaped the ship with Soyo and Jiiya, and since that day Soyo cannot even see the insides of any animal, because Sougo was touring her through the destroyed ship, specially pointing at all the human flesh expanded on the floor. After this, she was safely returned to Edo. When Shigeshige was dismissed as a Shogun, Jiiya, Shigeshige and Soyo left to gather more allies and change the country. Kagura was the one who hugged her as a farewell. After somewhat like three weeks, Soyo sent to the Yorozuya a letter where she was saying "thank you for being my brother's friends", and also said that they were doing well. Meanwhile, Shigeshige was being attacked by a former comrade of his, with a poisoned needle. Shigeshige died on Soyo's lap. Farewell, Shinsengumi Arc The arc starts with Shigeshige's funeral, where Soyo and Jiiya can be seen. Silver Soul Arc At Edo's Castle, there was dissension and dispute about the whereabouts of Tokugawa Nobunobu, some said he went to negotiate with the Altana Liberation Army, some others said that he fleed from Earth. At that moment, Soyo appeared before the Bakufu officers, but not as a princess, but as Shigeshige's sister. She commanded them to flee from the castle, and so they did. Suddenly, some Altana Liberation Army ships attacked the castle, but then the Shinsengumi appeared, with Matsudaira Katakuriko at the front, and protected the castle. As the war progressed, she was inside the castle with Imai Nobume and Sadaharu, both of the latter were there to protect Soyo. When all of them were about to fell asleep, the comunications restored and someone tried to comunicate with whoever was there. Soyo answered, and it happened that Nobunobu was at the other side of the line. At the beginning, Sakamoto Tatsuma answered her instead of Nobunobu, but then he took the radio and finally talked to her. She told him to come back to Earth alive, in order to report to Shigeshige in his grave that they protected Edo, because, if he didn't come back alive, she would never ever forgive him for what he did (killing Shigeshige). After that, Sadaharu escaped from the castle, and both Soyo and Nobume went out to look for him, because Soyo was worried about Sadaharu and what was she going to tell Kagura if she lost him. It seems that she was all safe until the end of the war. After two years, Soyo still has a high position in government, despite the fact of changing the government system. Soyo wants to sweep away all of the powers and violence used to oppress women. She said so while the Shinsengumi hung Shinpachi from a really high window as a "punishment" for a crime he didn't committed. At this point, she's the top rival to Katsura Kotarou, the prime minister, but still he trust her to lead the country in case of his absence. This was apparent as she's partially aware of Katsura's true plans of leaving the position once his work of rebuilding Edo was done and the events that occurred within the 2 years after the battle. She even provided some support in the final battle against the remanents of the Naraku and Tendoushuu by giving commands to the police force to allow Kagura and Shinpachi to get to Gintoki. Having done his role as promised to Shige Shige, Katsura entrust his position to Soyo. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Teenagers Category:Female Characters Category:Sadistic Type